Goodbye For Now
by Jacc
Summary: The war is over, but Hermione is dying... Can she say everything before the time runs out?


I know I haven't updated 'Love? Never' for awhile, but this one had to be written before continuing with the other. Anyway, I hope you guys like it... it's kind of sad, different than what I usually write. So if you'd like to review, I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

The Final Battle... Everyone was there. Harry, Ron and I were at that front; ready to do what was necessary to win. I remember looking behind us, as we waited for Voldemort and his Death-Eaters. They didn't know that we were aware of their attack; of course Voldemort still believed that Professor Snape was loyal to the Dark.

All of the Weasley's were there, you could tell by the various red-heads scattered across the grounds. There were people in the crowd that I had firmly believed to be Dark, like Malfoy. There were students and teachers all waiting.

It's over now, Voldemort is dead. Most of the Death-Eaters are either dead, or have been captured. I'd help clean up, but you see... I'm on the ground; I've tried to get up several times, but no matter how hard I try, I can't.

Blood... scarlet and warm; it's everywhere. I know that I'm not going to make it. But still, I'm happy. He's gone; the One who has tormented my friends, my peers, my teachers, he's dead... I couldn't be happier.

I hear my name, and I see Malfoy standing over me. Everyone was so surprised when he revealed his loyalty for the Light. Well everyone except Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster's eyes were twinkling like stars...

I hear Malfoy call for Professor Snape. I kind of wish he would call for Harry and Ron; I know that I don't have much time left, and I want to say good-bye.

War is barbaric... there are no rules. There are always casualties, no matter how hard you try to prevent it. No one is safe, and everyone is a target.

Professor Snape rushes over, and looks at me. I see understanding in his eyes, and a flash of pity. I give a small smile. I try to speak, but I'm not strong enough, so I settle for a whisper. "Please Sir, Harry and Ron..." The rest of my question goes unspoken, but he understands and bellows for 'Potter and Weasley'. Of course that means that in moments, I'll be surrounded by every Weasley with-in earshot.

No one is innocent after participating in war. I, myself, have killed many Death-Eaters today. Men and Women, Fathers and Mothers, Brothers and Sisters... they all had someone who will mourn for their passing. Because of my wand, people with grieve.

There are people all around me; I find that breathing is now a harder task than it once was. Ron and Harry are crying, begging for someone to help me. I reach out and take their hands. I'm so lucky: I'm in almost no pain.

"Harry, Ron, I'm dying. No one can help me. You have to listen to me, because I'm not going to be able to stay for much longer. I love you both; you are my brothers, in every way, but blood. We had so much fun together over the years, and you've given me something that I thought I'd never have: A life away from books."

Harry gives a small smirk and I continue. "I want you guys to continue living, I want you guys to find Love. I need you guys to do me a favor... It doesn't have to be you who tells Mum and Daddy that I've gone, but visit them and tell them that I love them. And that I'm thankful that they understood my need for fighting. Tell them that I died in almost no pain."

Ron nods, and behind him, I see Mrs Weasley dab her eyes with a handkerchief. "Thank you for treating me like a daughter, Mrs Weasley. You've done so much for me... thanks." She also nods. I start coughing and it takes a moment to calm myself.

I know my time is running out. I look at Professor Snape and Malfoy. "Thank you." The professor nods, and Malfoy offers a ghost a of smirk.

I turn one last time towards the boys. "It's time... I need to go... Make sure you tell my parents..." Tears are falling down my cheeks; not because I am leaving this world, but because I know some people will miss me.

I feel a gust of wind, and for a few seconds all of my senses are stronger than ever: I see Harry's bright eyes, I feel Ron's strong hand in my own, I hear crying everywhere, I smell blood from all round me and I taste it's coppery taste.

I close my eyes, and it feels like I'm floating away with the wind. And I smile. After all, it's only goodbye for now. One day, when the time is right, I will see all the people that I love. They will join me in the After-Life.

Which reminds me, I should go find out what exactly is the After-Life... Oooh, maybe there's a big library around here somewhere... I'm going to need something to do, while waiting for everybody to show...


End file.
